Between the Four of Us We're A Mess
by klingonwannabe
Summary: Crossover where Regina was the villain The Mayor who runs back to Storybrooke after losing. Faith follows after being hurt by Buffy and Regina give Faith the physical attention she needs. Emma gets jealous and final admits her feelings, they are interrupted by Buffy in search of Faith. A small battle ensues and is stopped by Faith. Can Buffy admit her feelings towards Faith? SQ, BF


Faith watched, from a distance, Buffy and Angel kiss passionately. She felt her blood go cold and rage fill her up. Apparently everything her and Buffy had done the night before meant nothing. She guessed it was too hard to be the slayer and a lesbian so she went running back to her little boy toy. Buffy had been trying to convince her not to run off to the Mayor who had recently skipped town back to her home in Maine once Buffy and the rest of the scooby gang stopped her plans of becoming a demon. The Mayor had been the first person to show Faith any real kindness and respect in her entire life. The Mayor had given her two days to make her decision to either stay or follow her. If she wasn't there after two days then she better stay away. Buffy had finally told how she really felt and why she was so protective of her. Faith didn't believe her until she felt the slayer's soft lips latch on to hers. Faith had been hiding the feelings she had for Buffy believing she did not feel the same, plus she needed to show the Mayor that she hated Buffy so she didn't end up dead by her hands. Faith had planned to stay and start over with Buffy by her side, but seeing this betrayal was too much and Faith turned to follow in the Mayor's footsteps.

Madom Mayor put her Jimmy Choo high heels on her desk crossing her legs in the process. She sipped on her hard apple cider trying to drown her burning rage after being defeated by a mere girl.

"Madom Mayor." Emma Swan burst through the doors of her office clearly pissed. Regina rolled her eyes at the younger woman's intrusion. The Savior was wearing her usual; a tight red leather jacket, button up shirt, and even tighter blue jeans. Regina eyed Emma up and down feeling the heat from the cider rushing through her veins and lust flared in her eyes. She put down her drink and smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Emma forcefully placed her hands on Regina's desk her forehead furrowed.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for months! You dropped Henry off and said you needed to take care of something. W- He was worried sick!" Regina raised an eye brow and took down her feet from the desk. She leaned forward looking directly into Emma's eyes. Regina could feel the tension in the room anyone could cut with a knife.

"Mrs. Swan what I do in my personal life is none of your business. I had business to attend to out of town and that is all you need to know." Regina's tone softened. "How is Henry?" Emma's shoulders relaxed after hearing Regina ask about her son.

"Good. He missed you and is waiting to see you." Regina put on a sad smile.

"I'll be over tonight to take him out for dinner."

"I'm sure he would like that but tonight's a school night and he has homework." Regina's eyes flared up with rage.

"He is my son! If I want to come by and see him any time, day or night, I will do so. The only reason he is living with you and those two idiots is because I had business to take care of that was extremely important for me, this town, and Henry!"

"You left him without another word! You called once a week and that was it, Regina!" Regina stood up, her top lip twitching, and got so close to Emma's face she could feel the woman's hot breath.

"I might have left him with you for a short while but at least I didn't give him up for ten years." Emma's cheeks turned red and she opened her mouth to tell her off.

"Umm boss?" Emma turned on her heels to see a young woman no older than nineteen standing in the doorway looking concerned and uncomfortable. The girls hair was a mess and her jeans and shirt were torn in places. Regina stood up after seeing Faith and her face brightened.

"Faith, dear, I am so happy to see you." Regina walked around her desk and ignored Emma as she went towards Faith.

"Who's this?" Emma asked suddenly feeling threatened by a new person in town. Regina hugged Faith and she felt Faith squeeze her tighter than usual. They broke apart and Regina saw the Faith had been crying.

"This is Faith. She was assisting me with my business out of town." Regina replied without turning around and brushing some hair out of Faith's face.

"Is everything ok?" Faith asked concerned and tried to make herself look tough in front of the blonde by crossing her arms and giving her a dirty look.

"Everything is fine dear. Emma and I were...just having a friendly discussion." Emma rolled her eyes. Faith had heard many stories about Emma Swan and could definitely feel the tension in the room. Faith wasn't one for showing emotions but she had missed the Mayor and was in deep need of affection after seeing Buffy's arms around Angel. She grabbed Regina's hips and pulled her in for a kiss. Emma's mouth nearly hit the floor seeing both brunettes kiss. She felt her face becoming red again and was starting to get jealous at the sight. Regina was a little surprised herself. Her and Faith had sex during their time together, yes, but this felt different. However, knowing that Emma was in the room made Regina pull Faith in closer and deepened the kiss.

"I have to go." Emma said as she started feeling self-conscious and marched past them. Regina pulled her head away to talk to Emma and Faith started nibbling on her neck.

"I'll be there at eight to pick Henry up." Emma merely waved her arm up as a response. Regina heard the sound of a door open then shut before returning her attention back to Faith. She grabbed a hand full Faith's hair and yanked at hard. She dragged Faith to her clean and orderly desk with Faith smiling all the way there. Regina made Faith sit on her desk before letting go of the back of her head. "Something happened between you and that slayer girl didn't?" Faith looked down feeling a shamed and guilty. "It's ok dear I already knew you had feelings for her, nothing gets by me. She hurt you didn't she?" Faith's eyes started to fill with tears but she fought them back and nodded. "Oh my poor girl, how many times have I told you? Love is weakness." Regina pulled Faith in for a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into the girl's wet mouth. It wasn't a kiss of want or lust but it was kiss of dominance and power. Most of the time during sex Faith liked to be on top but there was something about allowing the Mayor take control of her body, forcing her to do what she wants, that made Faith wet. A warm hand crept up inside Faith's dirty t-shirt and squeezed her breast. Faith stifled a gasp when Regina's thumb rubbed up against her nipple that hardened underneath the light cloth of her bra. "Do you need to be fucked, pet?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Faith grinned, she loved it and God did she needs this now more than ever.

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

"Good girl." She bit down hard on Faith's neck making Faith whimper in pleasure and pain. Regina licked the bruised skin and started sucking up and down Faith's neck. Faith entwined her fingers the Mayor's hair doing her best to forget the image that had become burned into her brain. She wanted to forget Buffy, she was with the Mayor now and the Mayor always promised to take care of her. Regina took her hands away from Faith's breast and ripped the shirt in two.

"Hey!" Faith shouted backing away. "That was my favorite shirt!" Regina grabbed Faith's cheeks and squeezed.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't know I allowed you permission to speak. So let me fix that. No talking or you'll be punish. Actually let's a do a quick one so it sticks, okay?" An evil smirk appeared on Faith's face. She loved being punished by the Mayor. It was exactly what she needed right now. Pain mixed with pleasure and being fucked by someone else as the only thing on her mind. Regina opened her bottom drew of her desk and came back up with a small paddle with little black balls on them. Regina grabbed Faith's arm and forced her around on her belly, making her ass perfectly visible to her. "Count them out." A swish through the air and Faith screamed out in pain then let out a dark laugh.  
"One." Faith said calmly. She wanted- no needed it to be harder and if she asked she wouldn't get it so she would pretend like this was nothing, pissing off the Mayor. Regina came down again with the paddle. "Mmm two." Regina raised an eyebrow; this was not the reaction she wanted. Regina raised her arm for a third time and came down with all her strength. "AHHH! THREE!" Regina smirked, that is what she wanted. "Ah! F-four. FUCK! Five! Six! Dammit! Seven!" Faith was loving it, the image of Buffy and Angel started to melt away and she began to cry from the physical pain. "Nine! Shi-shit...AHH TEN!" Regina's breathing was slightly sped up from using so much of her strength and she felt ten was enough for this short lesson. She warmly rubbed Faith's sore ass and pulled off the shredded shirt before kissing up her back all the way to Faith's right ear.

"Good girl." Regina purred. Faith leaned her head against Regina's wanting to kiss her but the older woman pulled away before she had the chance. "Take off your pants." Faith turned back around and slowly undid her jeans. Regina watched with a look of lust on her face as Faith tried to tease her by taking her time sliding them off. When she finally kicked them off her feet she was pushed back down and had legs lifted up above her head. She let out a girly squeal that she had never really made before in her life and actually tried to hide her face in embarrassment. "Excited, pet?" Faith could only nod in response. "Well don't worry; Madam Mayor is going to take care of you." She let her fingers slide against Faith's panties causing Faith to moan. Regina could feel through the material that she was already soaking wet. "Oh my, pet, you are always ready aren't you. Hmm my filthy whore?" Faith couldn't help but become turned on by being degraded like that and started grinding against Regina's fingers. She got a slap on her inner thigh from Regina. "No, no I set the pace." Regina felt Faith get wetter and she smiled at the power she had over such a young woman. Oh how she dreamed of it being Mrs. Swan though. She had hoped her little show had made the blonde jealous.

Regina slid her slender fingers slowly across Faith's most sensitive area. Faith was doing her best not to thrust her hips against Regina's hand in order to get more friction because she loved it when the Mayor teased her. As Regina slowly increased her pace Faith's breathing became heavy and Regina watched as Faith's breast bounced slightly with every breath the woman made. Eventually Faith could no longer take it, she need Regina to take her.

"Madam Mayor." She moaned out, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, my pet?" Regina asked, her voice low and deep, sounding like a predator on the verge of devouring its prey.

"I need you." Faith looked right into Regina's dark eyes and for a moment Regina felt a tinge of guilt. The young girl looked so hurt and innocent, she had never seen Faith look like this before; she was clearly hurting. Regina shook away the feeling, the girl needed this, it wasn't healthy and Regina didn't have any real feelings for her she was just a means to an end, but Faith did needs this even if it was fake.

"You need me?" Regina laughed. "And how do we ask, dear?"

"Fuck. Please Madam Mayor I need you."

"That's all I needed to hear." She took of Faith's wet panties and lowered her head before lifting Faith's legs up over her shoulders. Regina let her head stay in between Faith's thighs enjoying the aroma of her scent. She kissed both sides of them before dipping her tongue between Faith's delicate folds. Faith gasped as Regina's wet tongue made contact with her clit. As her tongue flicked up and down against it Faith's legs twitched and she couldn't help but moan. Regina was always talented in this area; there were nights she would keep Faith coming for hours until she collapsed in exhaustion. She hoped she would get something similar tonight. Regina took her right hand and slid two fingers inside the girl and curled them.

"Mmm. Fuck Madam Mayor." She huffed out. Regina twirled inside Faith picking up the pace with her tongue. Faith could no longer stay still and forced her hips forward enjoying the feeling of being filled and licked at the same time. Regina could feel Faith's body start to warm up and heard her panting. Faith allowed her finger to lock onto Regina's hair and forced her head down further. Regina took the exposed clit completely in her mouth and started sucking while flicking it with her tongue. Faith arched her back from the overwhelming pleasure that was starting to make her vision cloudy. She was getting close and Regina wanted to make her cum. She loved hearing the noises Faith made. As the pace quickened Faith began to buck her hips furiously and she could feel her legs beginning to cramp up. Faith's walls were tightening around Regina's slender fingers and Regina couldn't help but smile. "Oh God...fuck!" Faith's upper body lifted up off the desk and her nails dug into Regina's skull. Regina stayed inside her until Faith came back down to earth and then walked sat up and looked at Regina, confused and a little upset. Regina walked over to the door to her office and opened it up.

"Don't give me that look pet, we aren't finished yet. Go upstairs like a good girl where all the toys are. You came without permission so you know what that means." Faith grinned and got off the desk following Regina out of the office.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed as she beat on Faith's hotel door, tears streaming down her face. "Faith! Please! Please...open up." She could just break down the door but if Faith was mad at her it was the last thing she should do.

"Hey!" A guy next to Faith's room opened his door looking pissed, wearing a dirty bathrobe, and moonlight reflecting off his partially bald head. "Would you stop that! People are trying to sleep!"

"Fuck off! Faith please! Open the door so we can talk."

"She's gone." The guy mumbled.

"What?"

"I said she's gone! She left about an hour ago."

"Did she say where?" The man huffed then turned to go back inside. Buffy grabbed him and lifted him off of his feet."

"Did she or did she not say where she was going? And leave out any sarcasm or I'll break something."

"L-look ok, ok. She knocked on my door last night said if some blonde bitch comes around to tell her she saw you and your boy toy. She's gone to some place called Storybrooke, Maine and not to follow." Buffy let go of the man who quivered in fear on the ground.

"Well she knows I don't listen."

Regina lied in her bed with a sleeping and bruised Faith. The girl was sleeping soundlessly like she always did after their rougher playtimes. It was the only time Faith ever slept peacefully, every other time she tosses and turns and whimpers in her sleep. Regina knew a bit about her past and she did feel bad for her obedient follower for not having a proper mother like herself. She reached out and brushed her fingers through Faith's hair admiring her beauty and how soft it felt. Regina looked at the clock it was nearly four in the afternoon and she still need to go buy Henry something nice before their dinner tonight. She slide off the bed, then got dressed, and straightened up her hair. She gave Faith a final glance before silently exiting the room. She had barely made it down the stairs when she heard someone gently tapping at her door, as if they didn't want to be heard. Regina opened the door to the back of Emma Swan walking away.

"Miss. Swan?" Emma spun on her heels and nearly fell over in the process. The blonde looked embarrassed and a little flustered. "Is everything alright? Did something happen to Henry?"

"What? Oh no no he...he's fine I just...I...can we talk?" Regina opened the door the rest of the way and gestured for Emma to enter.

"What is it Miss. Swan? I do have things to do." Regina said once they were both inside and crossing her arms. Emma rolled her eyes and swallowed a smart remark.

"I've came to talk to you about us." Regina felt her face grow warm and quickly turned her back to Emma pretending to walk away and fix some nearby flowers.

"What about us Miss. Swan?"

"I think you know?"

"I'm afraid not dear." Regina said turning back around wearing a smile after gaining composer. Emma rocked awkwardly on the balls of her feet trying to come with the right words.

"There is something between us."

"Yes, it's called hate."

"Well yeah but there is something more and you know it. I saw what you were trying to do with that girl while I was in the room. Guess what it worked. I'm here and we need to figure this out for Henry's sack." Regina pouted at her comment trying her hardest to fight the knot that was forming in her stomach.

"Again I tell you I d-hey!" Emma pushed Regina against the wall. "Miss. Swan if you know what's good for you-" Emma crashed her lips against Regina's lips; it was so forceful that Regina was sure it would bruise them. Regina tried to fight Emma off but she found the blonde to be much stronger than she ever expected. Emma bit down on Regina's bottom lip making Regina groan giving Emma the chance to slip her tongue into her mouth. Regina's eyes widen as she felt Emma's wet tongue lick the roof of her mouth. Emma was holding Regina's arms above her head and the older woman found she could not move and the knot in her stomach had grown too big to ignore. Regina closed her eyes and finally melted into the kiss. Emma smiled as she felt Regina's body relax into hers. They stood there enjoying each other tongues and lips before stopping for air. Regina was wearing a wicked grin, bearing teeth, as if daring Emma to go further.

"I still hate you."

"So do I, but you fucking like it Madam Mayor," Emma dipped her hand into Regina's pants finding her wearing underneath them feeling everything. "I can tell." Emma started moving in a circular pattern against Regina clit and Regina opened her mouth in a silent moan; her eyes fluttering from the pleasure. "You want me. I want you. Seeing you with that little girl made me jealous and angry. I am going to take you right here right now." She leaned towards Regina's ear. "Because you're a filthy whore Madam Mayor and you need to be taught that." It was barely audible but Regina felt her body quiver from it nonetheless. She flipped Regina around and grabbed a hand full of her hair without stopping pace on her throbbing clit. Regina was always the one in control during sex but having Emma take her like this was turning her on in way she never thought she could. "Tell me you want me." Emma bit down on Regina's sensitive neck. Regina moaned in response but that was it; she had no plans of giving into Emma that easy. She wanted her, bad, but like hell she was going to say it...yet.

Emma sneaked her other hand up Regina's shirt and pulled out a breast from its cage. She twisted the petite bud roughly between her fingers making it hard and causing Regina to take a sharp inhaled breath. "I said tell me you want me." Emma demanded but again Regina did not respond the way the Savior wanted.

"You'll never get me to say it." Regina laughed out. Emma's eyes flickered with a mixture of lust and anger. She wanted to put the Mayor in her place and wanted it to be underneath her. Regina was forced back to her original position where Emma placed her mouth over Regina's breast and sucked delicately on the nipple, scraping her teeth across occasionally. Emma's pace quickened against Regina's wet center and Regina's legs were starting to shake. "Oh fuck…" Regina uttered out unable to control herself any longer. She was close and Emma wasn't going to be very nice. She stopped everything and looked directly into Regina's hazelnut eyes.

"If you want to cum tell me that you want me." Regina's body was shivering and she needed release badly.

"I want you, God do I want you!" Regina grabbed Emma's face and pulled her in hard, kissing her plump lips. Tongues began to battle for control as Emma's hand found its place again. She was going to let the Mayor cum…this time. "Fuck!" Regina cried out as she pulsated her hips up against Emma's hand. Before Regina could say another word Emma's tongue was back in her mouth demanding to be victor. When Emma bit down in the same spot on her bottom lip Regina lost control. Her muscles tensed and she stood on the tip of her toes as a wave of pleasure washed over her and Emma felt Regina's juices flow into her fingers. The women stood there against the wall; Emma holding up Regina as she nuzzled her head against Emma's neck.

Unbeknown to them Faith was watching silently from the top of the stairs. She felt the pain of anger and betrayal again. She knew the Mayor didn't love her but still seeing her with someone else was too hard. Faith wiped a stray tear from her face and walked back to the bedroom where she got dress and snuck out the nearby window.  
"Now that we got that out of the way, I really do think we should talk." The knot returned to Regina's stomach she didn't like talking about her feelings, but if it was what was best for Henry then she would do her best. Regina raised her head from Emma's neck and looked deep into her eyes. The corner of Emma's mouth curled into a half smile seeing Regina's dark eyes twinkle in a way she had never seen before. The leaned in to kiss each other, but not of a kiss of lust in want, but of a kiss of emotion and blooming romance. Before their lips touched the front door came flinging off the hinges and stopped by their feet.

"Where's Faith?" Asked a stern voice from the doorway. Both women looked to see an average height blonde, wearing a similar looking red leather jacket that Emma wore, and had her arms cross. Regina's eyes narrowed when she recognized the figure.

"You." Regina pushed Emma off of her and started fixing herself up.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Buffy asked in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Shut up you little brat! How dare you come here!" Regina spat out marching towards Buffy, her high heels clicking on the tiles as she went. Emma stood back in silence, watching them, and with a confused look on her face.

"I'm here for Faith." Buffy said plainly as the Mayor got in her face, noses nearly touching.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear."

"I know she's here Madam Mayor. Now give her to me."

"You hurt my Faith. I don't know what you did to her but she came to hurting and I took care of her so no you can't have her." Buffy took another step forward, almost as a warning to the older woman, until Regina and her were touching.

"You don't care about her one bit Madam Mayor." Regina's lip trembled with rage from this comment. Yes she wasn't the most caring, warm person around but Faith had made a mark on her and like hell she was going to have some little blonde bitch from California take Faith away so she could just hurt her all over again. "So I'll ask you nicely one more time before I pumble it out of you. Where's Faith?" Regina's response was barely above a whisper.

"In my bed where she fucked me for over an hour." Before anyone could react Regina was flying through the air after being punched in the chest by the overly powerful slayer. Regina landed hard on her back and slide across the floor before hitting her head off the bottom step. Emma went running after her new lover and landed on her knees beside her.

"You don't have your minion of vampires and demons here Madam Mayor. You don't have anyone." Emma's eyes were burning with anger as she stood on her feet and looked at the girl.

"She has me…wait did you say vampires and demons?" Buffy didn't answer but instead was running towards Emma. Buffy jumped and gave Emma a roundhouse kick to the face making Emma flip on her backside. When Emma looked up she was seeing four of the same girl; she had been in several fights in her day but this girl had strength she had never seen.

"Fine. If you want to be her knight in shining arm that's fine by me. I guess you'll be the one taking the pounding." A ball of flame came heading towards Buffy's head. Thanks to Buffy's supernatural slayer abilities she sensed it coming and was able to judge it perfectly. Yet she did not have time for the second one but luckily it was off and only hit her in the arm leaving a nasty burn. Buffy cried out in searing pain and ended up on her knees.

"Regina!" Emma cried out as she got up and ran towards her. Regina was holding herself up with one arm while the other one cupped her chest. "Are you ok?"  
"M-my chest. I thi-…think my ribcage is broken." She looked up to see Emma's face was swollen twice its size on the side that Buffy hit. "Are you ok?" Emma gave her a painful smile trying to reassure her queen.

"I'll live." Regina wanted to reach out and touch Emma but she was in too much pain.

"Touching." Buffy said after regaining composer and standing up straight. "Have you told her Madam Mayor? About why you were in Sunnydale and the plan to turn yourself into a demon so you could take over my town!" Emma again had a confused look on her face and looked from Buffy to Regina.

"What is she talking about?" Emma asked. Regina was quivering from the pain her body was in and wanted to go to the hospital or have Gold come heal her, but until everything was out in the open it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

"There is a place in California called Sunnydale. I heard about it online; it's every unique place. It is where portals to other worlds, like the Enchanted Forest where I and the rest of this town are from, are at their weakest." Regina paused and tried to catch her breath. The pain was mind numbing and she was having trouble thinking clearly. Emma waited patiently but really wanted answers soon since she was still very lost. "This means that portals can be easily open; forcefully, accidently, magically etcetera. The point is I could open a portal to our world. However I hit a small-ahh…a small bump in the road. I didn't have any of my powers there. Once I left this place I was basically normal. I didn't have time to re learn magic the hard way instead of just absorbing it like I do here. So…I befriended the other dimensional beings; which here are known as vampires and demons and all the other things that go bump in the night, after becoming mayor. They told me tha-that there was a spell to turn me into one of them which would give me immense power and I could cross the dimensions as I pleased."

"You were going to become a demon to go through a portal and leave us here without you?"

"No! N-never. I…I wanted to do what was right for my son and for…" Regina looked up at Emma but she couldn't finish her sentence but Emma knew what she was trying to say and that was enough for now. "If could get the portal open then from the other side I could, in theory, then open one here and bring everyone back home."

"And how many people did you kill in the process? My people who I am born to protect from beings like you!" Buffy shouted with tears in her eyes. Regina felt a sting of guilt but it was quickly gone by the overpowering physical pain.

"She was trying to do right." Emma piped up.

"You're defending her!"

"No..I mean not really. I don't like that she hurt people but she was trying to fix the damage she had done here and it's a start to the right direction. She has good in her! I know it!"

"You people are crazy! Tell me where Faith is!"

"I already did, dear, I wasn't lying." Buffy felt the heat of anger flow through her and she pulled out a knife she had tethered to her leg and threw it towards Emma. Regina was faster and pushed Emma out of the way with a wave of her magic. The knife hit one of the stairs and stayed there. Buffy ran to retrieve it and Regina mustered her strength before forming a giant fireball above her head.

"Stop!" Faith yelled from the broken doorway. Everyone looked at Faith, all frozen on the spot. Faith had returned to get her wallet filled with stolen credit cards so she could by a plane ticket, when she heard the fiasco coming from the house. When she saw two people she cared about ready to kill each other she knew she had to step in. Buffy's eyes overflowed with tears and she went running to Faith.

"Faith!" Buffy screamed and wrapped her arms around her. She was roughly pushed off and Buffy was emotionally hurt by the reaction.

"What are you doing here B. I said don't follow me."

"When have I ever listened?" She said trying to play it off as a joke and smiling but it faded quickly when Faith did not react.

"I saw you with Angel. I don't want you here. I don't want to be here."

"Come back with me, please."

"Why B, so you can go run back and forth between me and the bloodsucker? No, I'm not having it. At least here I know I'm just a fuck toy. With you I just don't know."

"You mean more to me than just a fuck toy, dear." Regina said breathlessly as Emma helped her up and draped an arm around Emma's neck. "I might not love you in the way you want or even truly need but I do care about you. I knew you were upset when I saw you earlier and I knew you needed someone physical at that moment. I'm sorry it was wrong of me to do. You need more and this stupid girl can give it to you." Faith was crying now. Those were the nicest words the Mayor had ever said to her actually it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"But she doesn't feel the same!" Faith cried out through her tears of pain. This time it was Emma who spoke up.

"Tell her." Emma said towards Buffy. "Trust me if you don't tell her you'll lose her forever this time." Buffy could feel butterflies flapping around in her stomach. Could she really open up like this to someone? She had always lied to Angel because it was easy and he was so willing to love her, but with Faith it was real.

"See! Nothing!" Faith screamed when Buffy didn't say anything. "I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Buffy shouted after her. She ran over to her and kissed her hard on the lips. It was rough just like Faith liked it but it was also filled with everything Faith needed to feel. The kiss was stained with tears and they could each taste salt from it. "I love you." Buffy said once they had broken a part. Faith embraced Buffy and let out a cry of pain and relief. "I'm sorry for what I did to you with Angel. I was just so scared of my own feelings. I won't do it again, I promise. I'll work on being the person that you need."

The End.


End file.
